


outward

by noshin



Series: im gay and love mea [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshin/pseuds/noshin
Summary: through some persuasion (and maybe a little money), meg convinces nea to take her on a tag.





	outward

The two were sat in Nea’s room, listening to music as Nea gave Meg a stick n poke. She had requested a bunny, sprinting into action. Nea only agreed because she thought it rather suited the other.

She had only gotten as far as the bunny’s ears when Meg began to fidget, clearly anxious with what she was about to say. 

“Hey.” Meg started, reaching to stop Nea from continuing. Her hand took the other’s wrist gently and lifted it away from her thigh, much to Nea’s frustration. “You know how you go tagging a lot? With your other friends?”

“Is this really the time to be asking? Don’t you want this to be done today?” Nea sighed. She set the needle down and slumped to lean against her bed. 

“Yea, of course, but I want to ask something before I forget about it.” 

“What is it? If you ask me to change the stick n poke, forget it. It won’t work.” 

“Ugh, no, not that. I like my bunny. I want to go tagging with you. Just with you, though. Your friends scare me.” 

“No way. You’d get us caught in a second. And really? You’re afraid of my friends when yours are beefed up jocks? They could seriously crush you, you know?” 

Meg sighed and leaned forward until she was under Nea’s face, and then flumped completely down. “Look at me, how can you say no?” She pushed her cheeks up into an ugly position, making Nea snort. “Plus, I’ll give you money to buy some new spray paint. Some flashy colors. To honor me.” Meg dramatically flailed her arms and settled them across her chest, closing her eyes and faking dead.

“Okay. Okay fine,” Nea resigned. “You can come and I won’t bring my ‘scary’ friends along. It’ll be a date.” She laughed, forcing Meg to sit up so she could continue her art.

**

It was cold on the underpass Nea had lead them to. It was edging on 1 a.m., and Meg was starting to question her request as she was now cold and sleepy. But she supposed it was worth it as she sat on the road and watched Nea spray. Meg had picked out the paint -- a variety of neon colors, since Nea usually uses dull tones. 

The painting was coming along. It was a bunny sleeping next to a cat, with a heart overtop their heads. Meg hadn’t had any input with the idea, but thought it was endearing regardless. She was content with the idea of watching her friend draw forever until Nea pulled her up from the ground. 

“Here. You wanted to come along, so let’s give you a lesson.” Nea pulled Meg in front of her and held her close, her hand over Meg’s as she gave her the can. She guided Meg as she sprayed, moving her hand in curved lines as they went over the bunny’s back. They were like that for a while, laughing when Meg inevitably messed up while Nea rushed to fix it. 

The end result was cute; the cat ended up behind a bright teal and blue with the cat being red and pink. Meg leaned back into Nea’s hold, looking up at the other and making a face. 

“Do we get to sign now?” She asked, wiggling out of Nea’s arms.

“Sure, yeah. Do you have a sign?” Nea asked as she began spraying her signature ‘mashtyx’. 

Meg nodded and took the spray can from Nea. She sprayed a simple ‘MT’, then added bunny ears on top of the letters.

“Cute.” Nea commented, spinning Meg around so that she was facing her. “You remember how I said this would be a date?” 

“You weren’t joking?”

“Do you wish I was?”

“No.” Meg looped her arms around Nea’s neck, leaning closer. “You think I’d let any girl give me a tattoo on my thigh?” 

“Maybe,” Nea smiled. “You think I’d let any girl paint on my work?” 

“Maybe.” Meg teased. “But I’m not kissing you here. If we kiss it’s going to be in your room, because I want it to be a cliche like in those movies.” 

“Are you serious?” Nea laughs and pulls back, taking Meg by the hands. “You’re a dork. I never knew. I can’t believe I like a dork.” 

“Oooh you like me? Are you gonna slip a love note in my cubby?” 

“You’d be lucky to get a lollipop and Valentine’s Day.” 

“Harsh!” Meg fakes sadness. “And here I was, thinking all that stuff you said was genuine… but I playeth the fooleth…” She dramatically slumps to the ground, pulling Nea down with her. 

They lay side by side on the road, laughing and talking for a while until they see headlights far off. The first car they’ve seen since they arrived. “I think I wanna live another day.” Meg says, jumping up and dragging Nea to the side of the road. “And I think you should too.” Nea makes a non-committal noise. 

Meg sighs and puts Nea on her back, thankful her friend weighed the same as a sack of air. She supposed this is what love entailed; giving piggyback rides to tired girls after spray painting an underpass.

**Author's Note:**

> neas a butch queen and meg is her athletic femme and we stan them


End file.
